fadizawawifandomcom-20200214-history
A PsYcHoPaTh
A PsYcHoPaTh is a YouTube web series, can also be known as The Angry Series or the (FAMILY SERIES) originally or also The Psycho Path. Published and created by Fadi Zawawi on the Tiger082762's YouTube channel and is currently the main series RUNNING as of now. This storyline first started with Angry Kid and Angry Dad's beginning of arguments and fighting and also begins the destructor of Angry Brother...then the entire family having conflicts and untrustworthy issues, and also Hospital and police cliffhangers and screaming, broken objects, frustration, insanity, threats, lies, video games, jobs, money, theft, pranks, crimes, YouTube, moving out. The protagonist Angry Sidekick was also making appearances in a bunch of videos on the Tiger082762's channel, which is the therapist of Fadi Zawawi, both have been very close since the beginning of 2017 and are living up their relationship, while Fadi also is having conversations with another therapist which is actually referred a Case Manager. Fadi also went to a Moanalua Middle School from 2016 to mid-way 2017, and finally is home-schooled, because of work problems. Storyline Past Daily Vlogging Routine *On the very first day of getting Fadi's new-fresh clean Camera, he decides to Vlog it by having him and his family go to Anna Miller's as their introduction, Fadi reveals his entire family's name which are heard to be Michael Zawawi Michael Zawawi - (A PsYcHoPaTh Character), Firas Zawawi Firas Zawawi - (A PsYcHoPaTh Character), the Father and the Brother of Fadi Zawawi. Fadi Fadi Zawawi - (A PsYcHoPaTh Character) for the first time gets into Vlogs while their eating food at Anna Miller's. A PsYcHoPaTh Camera Start *Fadi makes up an angry prank idea on his father waiting at the right time to start pissing him off by doing it on YouTube video. Fadi questions Michael about his review and opinion on Friday the 13th, Michael responds with "IT'S A BULLSHIT THING", Fadi says what does he actually think about it, Michael mentions it's his lucky day and then the so-called interview goes on for awhile, until Fadi laughs it out by switching on and off the lightbolb and then Michael flips out and chases him out his room into his brother's room. (Angry Dad Quits Interview) *Nearly the end of the Toy-Life Series, Fadi decides to setup a big huge epic conclusion by filming part 1 of it titled Toy War Fight, Fadi sets up the toys in the BTS video and snatches them out in the streets and films it, after filming for awhile, Michael and Alaa interrupts the video and causes a scene with Fadi Zawawi the argument goes on for 3 mins, then Fadi goes back to filming after being disrupted by his father. Awhile from filming Fadi's friend and father starts interrupting the video causing him to get more and more aggressive til he snaps and kicks the swarm of toys everywhere on the streets and then picking it up and fleeing inside his room. (Angry Kid Ruins Toy Skit) *On a morning, Fadi notices his brother starting to get violent with him and begins a video tape of him and annoys him by laughing, imprisoning him outside of his room and then throwing his socks all over the corner of his room. Firas starts getting upset and exiles Fadi out of his room, while leaving his room he decides to attempt to piss him off by grabbing the MCDONALD'S Biscuit from the kitchen and tossing it on his knee. Firas loses his temper after finding the Biscuit on his knee and rushing towards his brother's room and chucking the Biscuit ontop of his TV, having the Biscuit be ruined and destroyed. (Angry Brother Bashes Bread) *On one night Fadi and Firas's father Michael pops up at home with a special birthday gift for Firas Zawawi and they try to unpackage it. Fadi interrupts the scene and attempts to help Michael and Alaa build it while Firas is playing video games. Afterwards Firas shows up and finds out about Fadi misbehaving and not doing anything respectful for his father and ruins it by touching his birthday gift infront of the whole family causing Michael to give up and attempts to build it himself. 5 mins of building Michael starts threatening to send Fadi back to the hospital, Fadi ignores and continues to build the desk, but instead gives up awhile after in the process while annoying his brother and friend, Fadi then gives up but builds only one piece correctly after, but starts thinking it's too complicated to be built by him and lets Michael handle it, ending the YouTube video. (Angry Family Dislike) Family Filming Problems *Another night, Fadi grabs the kitchen frying pan and bashes it against Michael's apartment wall and Alaa steps up to stop him and then questions Firas if Mason's friend is actually coming to assault him, after he roasted his friend on PSN. Firas calls Fadi out and then Fadi forces Firas to tell him the truth and he shuts the door on him in anger and without notice, Fadi then steps into his room out of stress on a hurtful night. (Angry Kid Wrecks Frying Pan). *After Michael arrives home to hang out with the entire family, Fadi asks Michael about video games and Michael tells Fadi he is to tired to even drive there and Fadi refers to Michael as a lair, Michael tells Fadi to cut it out and he continues, Michael and Fadi start arguing as it gets more furious until Firas steps into the argument and sides with Michael on the argument which stresses Fadi even more frequently. The entire family argue more about getting Fadi's video game on launch day until they all end up in Fadi's gaming room. Fadi then continues to call Michael a lair and then a money maker carer. Firas then continues to join the conversation until he pisses off Fadi and then scares him out of his room by trying to grab his computer mouse, but ends up failing to destroy it out of anger. Which makes Michael panic and threaten to call the police on Fadi, which makes Fadi admit that he'd thinks possibly standing at Tran's apartment was better before than moving into the new one which makes Michael sarcasticly agree to it. The both argue about Firas's behavior and ignorance, til the video cuts off as Fadi ends it with it being unnoticed. (Angry Family Request). *Fadi and Firas have another regular morning, til Michael comes home and interrupts it with McDonalds. Fadi starts Vlogging while Firas takes his food, then Fadi goes to get his food but then Fadi decides to give Michael a ton of hugs while doing it, he pisses Michael off til he gets more annoyed and more annoyed and starts threatening him with the doctors and cops, Fadi then continues to hug Michael til he flips and starts following Fadi and snatches his camera and chucks it onto his bed, which kinda terrifies Fadi and Firas, Fadi then picks up his unharmed camera and argues with Michael for alittle, then decides to give up and ends off the video. (Angry Dad Steals Camera). *TBA (Angry Kid's Costco Breakdown). *TBA (Angry Dad Beats Son). *TBA (Angry Family Hospital). Gamer Breakthrough *TBA (Angry Dad Chases Son). *TBA (Angry Dad's Phone Call Freakout). *TBA (Angry Kid Destroys iPhone). *TBA (Angry Dad Slides Gaming Monitor). *TBA (Angry Kid Escapes Police). *TBA (Angry Kid's COD Chat Kick). *TBA (Angry Dad Slams Yeti Mic). *TBA (Angry Kid Slips iPhone). *TBA (Angry Kid Smacks Face). Summer Vacation *TBA (Angry Brother's Water Bath Blowout). *TBA (Angry Dad Dumps Laundry). *TBA (Angry Adult Slaps iPhone). *TBA (Angry Kid Removes Window). *TBA (Angry Dad Swipes Shoes). *TBA (Angry Dad Breaks Door Part). *TBA (Angry Kid Smashes Gaming Monitor). *TBA (Angry Kid Heats PS4 Controller). *TBA (Angry Dad's Workshop Freakout). *TBA (Angry Family Downfall). *TBA (Angry Kid Sprays Clothes). *TBA (Angry Barber Kicks Out YouTuber). *TBA (Angry Kid Loosens Closet Door). Hospital Threats *TBA (Angry Kid Pries Cable Box). *TBA (Angry Dad Busts Mug). *TBA (Angry Kid Pounds Glasses). *TBA (Angry Dad Descends Cart). *TBA (Angry Uncle Exiles Friendship Party). *TBA (Angry Kid Barges Open Door). *TBA (Angry Kid Shatters iPhone). *TBA (Angry Kid Plunges TV). *TBA (Angry Dad Tosses Shoes). *TBA (Angry Dad Bonks TV). *TBA (Angry Family Supply). *TBA (Angry Dad's Hugging Freakout). *TBA (Angry Brother's Computer Rant). *TBA (Angry Dad Trips Laundry). *TBA (Angry Dad Throws Camera Gopole). *TBA (Angry Kid Knocks Down Trash Bin). *TBA (Angry Kid Trashes Halloween Party). *TBA (Angry Friend's Trolling Freakout). *TBA (Angry Brother Claws Arm). *TBA (Angry Kid Bursts Radio). *TBA (Angry Dad Strikes Skeleton Dance Prop) *TBA (Angry Neighbor Calls Police Cop) *TBA (Angry Kid Pillow Stenches Cake) *TBA (Angry Kid Leaves Clinic) *TBA (Angry Family Fighting) *TBA (Angry Kid Crashes Gaming Christmas) A PsYcHoPaTh Seasons 'Season 1' - Beginning 2017 'Season 2' - Mid-Way 2017 'Season 3' - Average 2017 'Season 4' - End 2017 - Beginning 2018 Navigation Angry Freakout Episodes Characters Main Cast *Fadi Zawawi (main central protagonist) *Michael Zawawi (main central antagonist) *Firas Zawawi (secondary antagonist) *Ha (secondary antagonist) Recurring Cast *Uncle Bill (secondary antagonist) *Uncle Mike (secondary antagonist) *Zack (protagonist) *Richard (protagonist) *Ezekiel (protagonist) *Shaundy (protagonist) *Marlin (protagonist) *Peter (protagonist) *Andrew Hopoi (protagonist) *Kobuke (secondary antagonist) *Wes (protagonist) Minor Cast TBA Angry Verbs Used *'Quits' *'Ruins' *'Bashes' *'Dislike' = (Dislikes) *'Wrecks' *'Request' = (Requests) *'Steals' *'Breakdown' = (Breakdowns) *'Beats' *'Hospital' *'Chases' *'Phone Call' = (Phone Calls) *'Destroys' *'Slides' *'Escapes' *'COD Chat' *'Slams' *'Slips' *'Smacks' *'Blowout' *'Dumps' *'Slaps' *'Removes' *'Swipes' *'Breaks' *'Smashes' *'Heats' *'Workshop' *'Downfall' *'Sprays' *'Kicks Out' *'Loosens' *'Pries' *'Busts' *'Pounds' *'Descends' *'Exiles' *'Barges Open' *'Shatters' *'Plunges' *'Tosses' *'Bonks' *'Supply' *'Hugging' *'Computer Rant' *'Trips' *'Throws' *'Knocks Down' *'Trashes' *'Trolling' *'Claws' *'Bursts' *'Strikes' *'Calls' *'Pillow Stenches' *'Leaves' *'Family Fighting' *'Crashes' Things Destroyed Hidden Secrets and Hints *In Angry Dad's Phone Call Freakout, you see Michael trying to throw stuff at Fadi which foreshadows the same thing happening in Angry Dad Bonks TV, but he destroys the TV. *In A HEARTBREAKING MOMENT!, you could notice Fadi saying "One day I'm gonna go crazy and I'm gonna break your stuff" which could lead to a possibility since Fadi sounds and looks frustrated in that line. Reception As of the last month of 2017, this series has negative ratings, mostly 2 or 4 or 10 dislikes each Angry Video or Angry Vlog, makes this the most hated series on the Tiger082762's YouTube channel, but there are also other series connected with or during this series and follows the storyline each arcs with this series which are HALLOWEEN PARTY SERIES, THERAPY MEETING SERIES, HOW TO COOK SERIES, Featured Vlogs Series, REACTION SERIES, FREAKOUT TRILOGY!, which are also receiving hate and dislikes, but some videos get good feedback. So far the main character Fadi Zawawi is getting all the criticism and backlash dislikes and insults in the Angry Videos, because of his pranks, and causing his Father to rage on video by angering him and also him being disrespectful to other strangers in his Vlogs, this series continues to be the third most popular series ever. Trivia *This series is one of the most hated Tiger082762's series onto his YouTube channel. *This series has beaten the viewership of much of Psycho Series (Roblox). Psycho Series (Roblox) *This is the first series to reveal Fadi Zawawi's face on his YouTube channel. References Category:Series Category:Articles Category:McJuggerNuggets Related Pages